1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to on-line payments, and in particular, to payments between two parties.
2. Related Art
More and more consumers are purchasing items and services over electronic networks, such as the Internet. Consumers routinely search for and purchase products and services from merchants and individuals alike. The transactions can take place directly between an on-line merchant or retailer and the consumer, where payment is typically made by entering credit card or other financial information. Transactions can also take place with the aid of an on-line payment provider, such as PayPal, Inc. of San Jose, Calif. Such payment providers can make transactions easier and safer for the parties. Payment providers enable payments to be made through many different convenient methods.
A payment to be made or received, such as after a purchase, a loan repayment, a donation, a gift, etc., can be accomplished in many different ways. Examples include a recipient issuing an invoice or a sender initiating a check-out procedure or payment procedure. This can be performed through a payment provider. However, obtaining payment from a sender may not always be prompt, due to many factors, including the inconvenience of the sender to make the payment. In one example, the recipient, which can be a merchant, seller, or anyone requesting money, sends a request to the sender for a payment. The request may be in the form of an electronic or paper invoice. Once received, the sender processes the invoice for payment, depending on the type of invoice.
For a paper invoice, the sender may review and then transmit payment information, such as credit card information, bank information, or a check. For an electronic invoice, the sender may need to enter recipient information and the sender's payment information in an electronic communication. This information may be cumbersome and time-consuming for the sender, which may cause the sender to delay entering the information, resulting in a delayed payment to the recipient.
Thus, there is a need for a way that make it easier for senders to make a payment or send money to recipients without the disadvantages of the conventional methods above.